Super Junior Family
by nipus11
Summary: Bagaimana keadaan Super Junior ketika seorang bocah datang untuk tinggal bersama mereka?


Annyeong..!

aku datang nih dengan membawa Fanfik nan gaje.

Cekidot aja deh ^^

—–

**Cast :**

**~ Kim HyeRa (me)**

**~ Kim Yesung**

**~ Kim Ryeowook**

**~ Lee DongHae**

**~ Lee EunHyuk**

**~ Lee SungMin**

**~ Cho KyuHyun**

**~ Shindong**

**~ Park Leeteuk**

**~ Kim Heechul**

**~ Choi Siwon**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""`

**-HyeRa POV-**

Annyeong Yorobeun. Choneun Kim HyeRa imnida. Saya adalah sepupu jauh jauh jauh jauh jauhnya Kim Ryeowook. Merasa kenal dengan nama itu? Yup..! Dia itu salah satu member Super Junior yang terkenal dengan sifat keibuannya.

aku juga sangat mencintai Wookie eomma. Ooops.. knp dia aku panggil eomma? karna dari kecil eommaku sudah meninggal dan aku dekat dengannya. Makanya aku panggil dia eomma karna dia eomma ku ^^ #gaje.

Kalian tau kenapa aku cerita gini? karna aku sekarang tinggal di DORM SUPER JUNIOR ! Di dormnya loh. Aku akan makan bersama Oppadeul, Main bareng, Tidur bareng *ELFs siapin golok* menyenangkan bukan bisa tinggal bersama artis yang kita idamkan? ^^. Di Super Junior aku suka Eunhyuk oppa. Wajahnya polos polos gimana gitu~ Dia jago nge-rap dan dance. aku sangat suka kalau dia udah dance free stlye

* Hae : Eunhyuk is MINE! . Me : Ganggu nih..! #gusur *

"HyeRa kau kenapa ketawa ketiwi gitu?" Tanya Wookie eomma kepada ku yang memang sedang ketawa gaje.

"Ne? Aniyo. Nan Gwenchana eomma ^^" Jawabku sambil memberi senyum 1000 watt *ditabok ELFs karena narsis*

"Dasar. Ayo masuk. yang lain sudah menunggu" Ajak Wookie eomma padaku.

"Ne..!" jawabku dengan semangat 47 (?)

"Annyeong! Kami datang…~~" Suara Wookie eomma yang melengkin terdengar ke seluruh ruangan hingga semua oppadeul berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menatap kami yang baru pulang.

"HyeRa chagy! Anak appa!" Kata Yesung appa kencang sambil memelukku.

"My appa!" kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Sinetron abis dah" Kata KyuHyun oppa sinis.

"Cih..~~ dasar tidak ber-peri-ke-hati-an . Kyu oppa emang gak kangen sama aku? " Kataku sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'Wookie eye's'

"A….N…I…!" Jawab Kyu oppa pelan tapi menusuk hatiku.

Cih.. aku memang tidak suka dengan sikap Kyu oppa ini. Setiap aku datang pasti dia selalu tidak peduli. Apa karna aku selalu dekat dengan SungMin eomma sehingga dia terlantar? Apa karena aku selalu deket Wookie eomma sehingga dia sulit minta makan? Apa karena aku selalu menang maen game Mortal Kombat dari dia? EGP dah =.="

Suasana di Dorm pun sangat riuh dengan kedatanganku ke tempat tinggal mereka. Walaupun diriku seorag yeoja, tapi aku bisa menjadi namja kalo udah marah. *author buka aib ,*

Kamar tidurku tepat disamping kamar tidur Eunhyuk oppa dan DongHae oppa. Huwa~~ menyenagkan sekali. Hyukie oppa disampingku ,

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun paling cepat.

"Mereka semua belum bangun toh. Ini udah jam 8 pagi. Apa mereka tidak ada acara hari ini?" kataku dambil membangunkan mereka.

Ku ketuk pintu Wookie eomma dan Yeppa.

"Eomma..! bangun! Appa!" kataku lemas sambil mengetuk pintu terus. Tiba- tiba aku mendengar deru langkah kai seseorang. Nugu?

"Kyu oppa udah bangun juga?" jawabku dengan muka polos.

"Belum. aku masih tidur."

"Wih..oppa keren ya bisa tidur sambil jalan trus ngejawab lagi. Daebak!" sahutku sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolku dihadapannya.

"Pabo yeoja." jawabnya santai sambil berjalan ke depan komputer.

"Pabo Oppa!." iiisss aku kesal dengan dia! " Eomma bangun!" teriakku sambil mukul – mukul pintu. dan akhirnya aku mendapat gelas dari reader ' HyeRa yang tidak ber-peri-ke-pintu-an'

"Nae chagy. eomma bangun!"

"Eomma Kyu oppa jahat padaku." Aduku pada eomma. biar nanti Kyu oppa dimarahin ;p

"biarin aja. eomma masak dulu deh"

"Hahahaha~~~" terdengar suara tertawa Kyu oppa dari ruang tengah. " emang enak dikacangin sama Wookie hyung ;p" ejeknya padaku.

"Minnie eomma!" teriakku sampai – sampai semua oppadeul kumpul diruang tengah.

"Ya! kenapa panggil Minnie hyung sih.." katanya kesal. Hahaha~ kalau aku sudah panggil Minnie eomma, pasti dia tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Nae. Waeyo HyeRa?" tanya Minnie eomma dengan wajah cutenya *kkkyyyaaa…. imut banget #pelukcium *

"Eomma Kuyu oppa jahat pada Hyera. Dia ngejek aku." kataku dengan nada diimut-imutin. *author ditendang*

"Kyu~ ikut aku ke kamar" ajak Minnie eomma pada Kyu oppa.

hahaha~~~ aku yakin Minnie eomma mau marahin Kyu oppa. OMO! Liat wajah Kyu oppa udah melas gitu. hahaha~~~ MAMPUS KAU CHO KYUHYUN! *evil laugh*

_**TBC**_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""`

Reader : Hoek… hoek.. *muntah muntah*

Me : Jeongmal Mianhe! #bow *ampe kejedot lantai*

Reader : *masih muntah muntah karena FF Gaje*

Mian masih gaje… Tapi di Chap selanjutnya bakal seru kok ^^

Bagi yang gak suka jangan baca!

Aku minta review dong ^^


End file.
